


Подарочек

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Кикие ходил по Базе, постоянно занятой поручениями Бьякурана, особенно в такой поздний вечер как этот, как один из сотрудников штаба остановил его и отрапортавал:— Вам был прислан «подарок»! Необычайной важности!





	Подарочек

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь смысла нет. Даже близко.

Кикие ходил по Базе, постоянно занятой поручениями Бьякурана, особенно в такой поздний вечер как этот, как один из сотрудников штаба остановил его и отрапортавал:

— Вам был прислан «подарок»! Необычайной важности!

— Да, да. — Зеленоволосый капитан вздохнул и пошел в комнату, в которой его дожидался очередной подарочек. Обычно ничего хорошего ему не присылали — конечно, он же был есть и будет бесчувственной сволочью. Но он подозревал что это за подарочек.

Стоило ему развязать большой холщовый мешок, как на его лице расцвела улыбка.

— Ого! Кого это мне в подарок прислали. — Он посмотрел на лежащего в мешке паренька, легкого телосложения, на голове у которого был такой же мешок, а руки и ноги надежно связаны. Заинтересованный Кикие развязал мешок на голове и весьма наигранно удивился:

— Ну надо же! — Он осмотрел мальчишку, который все ещё был без сознания — видимо его неплохо приложили головой, когда пытались упихнуть в мешок,- Следует доложить Бьякуран-саму. Хотя... — он сдернул с его кольцо Вонголы. И подал его крутящейся рудом Блюбелл — Отнеси Бьякуран-саму.

— А как же... — Начала русалка, но Кикие резко одернул её.

— Живее!

Блюбелл надулась, но покорно пошла исполнять поручение — с Кикие лучше было не спорить. Он же, дождавшись пока не скроется, поднял на руки мальчишку, и отнес к себе в спальню. Осторожно разрезал веревки, чтобы не «поцарапать» попавший к нему в руки подарок, и слыша стоны Тсунаеши, который вот-вот должен был очнуться. Тсуна приоткрыл глаза, и обнаружил что его кто-то привязал лозами за руки к спинке кровати.

-М.... где я?

Расположившийся неподалеку от него в кресле капитан ответил, любуясь стройным телом, которое лежало прямо перед ним на чисто белых простынях:

— На базе Мильфиорэ на Сицилии. — Кикие ответил бархатным голосом, и добавил, пристально разглядывая: — Так вот ты какой, Савада Тсунаёши.

Будущий Десятый сообразил, что ему не приснилось то, что на него напали, и ударили головой о стену, и он правда находится на базе Бьякурана, совсем близко к нему. Его глаза широко распахнулись, и Кикие увидел что их цвет необычный — медово-золотистый, а не обычный карий.

— а? А?! как я... что я... — Поток вопросов прервался, стоило ему встретиться глазами с зеленоволосым Венком.

— Советую не шуметь это бесит Закуру. — Кикие усмехнулся. — А пока мы ждём Бьякуран-сама мы с тобой немного поиграем.... — Венок облака усмехнулся.

Едва взглянув на эту улыбку, Тсуна испугался, и прикусил губу. Разумеется мельфиорец заметил это движение и добавил голосом не предвещающим ничего хорошего:

— Правильно Тсунаёши-кун...

— Пожалуйста... — Почти прошептал Савада. — Пожалуйста... не надо....

Капитан насмешливо протянул:

— Ого, какими мы умеем быть? — Тсуна попытался съежиться под этим взглядом, а Кикие закинул ногу на ногу и спросил: — А что не надо?

— Не надо со мной играть... — Умоляюще посмотрел будущий Десятый на Венка Мельфиоре, и добавил жалобно: — Пожалуйста..

— Ну что ты я даже не начал. — Словно успокаивающе проговорил уютно расположившийся в кресле Кикие. — Обещаю, тебе понравится.

Из-под кровати показались толстые лозы и начали над ним извиваться, проникая под футболку, щекоча грудь, и в штанины, извиваясь, ползя дразняще вверх к паху. В глазах Тсуны появился настоящий страх, но он ничего не мог поделать со своим телом, и тихо простонал:

— Умоляю..

Конечно же Венок предпочел не услышать эту мольбу, и лишь продолжил свою сладкую пытку. Он заставил несколько лоз настойчиво проникнуть в трусы, сжимая и лаская член и яица мальчишки. Тот извивался на кровати, насколько позволяли сковывающие движения лозы, и дарил неописуемое наслаждение своим видом наблюдателю. Всего вокруг его маленького тельца сразу стало слишком много — страха, желания, ощущений, и это заставило его закричать в избытке чувств.

— Тише, — Неодобрительно покачал головой Кикие — Ты же не хочешь чтобы нам помешали.

Одно движение со стороны Венка Облака, и он заткнул рот Тсунаеши одной из лоз, а второй стал дразнить соски и чувствительно проходится между ягодиц. Сам Тсуна едва сдержался, чтобы не свести ноги вместе, но не сдержал внутреннего ужаса, скопившегося где-то внутри, и начал биться в захвате лоз, вместо того чтобы защитить отверстие, давая к нему наилучший доступ.

Почувствовав эту слабость, капитан не мог ею не воспользоваться, и он разорвал одежду Тсуны и шумно в наслаждении выдохнул, любуясь мальчишкой, и оплел лозами бёдра и разводя в стороны, давая себе больший обзор и усиливая ласки на члене и ненавязчиво надавливая на колечко ануса. Почувствовав это легкое проникновение будущий Десятый закричал изо всех сил, но звук не проникал из-за плотно прижатой ко рту лозы, и Тсуна в ужасе стал отбываться, выбиваясь из сил.

Силы кончались, и нужен был передых, чтобы хотя бы нормально вдохнуть, но в этот момент Кикие подловил его расслабленным, и, сделав лозу тоньше, вошел в него. У Тсуны не осталось сил даже на крик, но он все равно постарался вытолкнуть лозу, и посмотрел огромными, увлажнившимися глазами на своего мучителя.

Тот в ответ вынул лозу изо рта, давая вдохнуть пленнику, но начал расширять лозу внутри, растягивая эластичные ткани, и в это же время разводя ноги лозами ещё шире, давая себе больший обзор, и находя наилучший вид для всего происходящего. Тсунаеши не выдержав выгнулся в спине всеми силами стараясь слезть с лозы, чувствуя что член у него поднимается и ему просто жизненно необходимо прикоснуться им к чему-нибудь, потереться, и кончить.

Лоза внутри то расширялась, то сужалась, подчиняясь повелениям Кикие, который эротично облизнулся, глада на происходящее перед нем действо, и стал скользить вовнутрь Тсунаеши лозой глубоко и резко, словно желая достать до самого дальнего уголка. Савада принимал каждый толчок, в уголках глаз скопились слезы, которые осыпались бриллиантами каждый раз, когда он взмахивал головой, и кричал в быстро заполнившую его рот лозу, которая подчинилась желанию хозяина сохранить происходящее в тайне.

Стоны становились все громче, и чтобы насладиться ими сполна Кикие все же убрал лозу изо рта Савады, и усилил проникновения, поражая простату.

— Ааааа!! — Тсуна взвопил и стал тихо-тихо умолять едва ли не поскуливая на одной ноте — пожалуйста...пожалуйстаа....

— Что пожалуйста? — Поинтересовался Кикие, достав внушительный член и начав его поглаживать сидя в расслабленной позе и улыбаясь

Тсуна же повторял как заведенный:

— Пожалуйста..ну пожалуйста. Умоляяяю..... — Стонал он едва не плача от желания. Эти нотки в голосе заставили Кикие судорожно выдохнуть. Он встал, начал раздеваться, а после растворил лозы и навис сверху, шепча в губы:

— Что ты просишь Савада Тсунаёши?

Тот обниял за плечи, склонившегося к нему капитана и прошептал на ухо

— Пожалуйста.. пожалуйстааа... дай мне кончить... умоляю...- Он повторял снова и снова, потираясь о пах Венка, своим.

Услышав эту жалобную мольбу Кикие только улыбнулся в губы пленному Вонголе, и лизнул их целуя;

— Я сделаю то, что ты так хочешь. — И поднявши бедра Тсунаёши легко вошёл сразу до конца. 

Тсуна застонал и открыл рот, впуская язык, и начал покачиваться в такт движениям. Кикие не стал сдерживаться, и поцеловал страстно, переключая все свое внимание на открытую и беззащитную шею, оставляя на неё красные пятна укусов-засосов. Получаемого от Савады ему было мало, и от закинул одну ножку на плечо, и вошел резче.

Тсуна вскрикнул, и впился пальцами в плечи, словно стараясь показать, что ему этого много.

— Аа...А!! — Задыхался будущий глава Вонголы в руках Облака, но тот вместо того чтобы сбавить темп и глубину проникновения стал двигаться быстрее, наслаждаясь упругой попкой, полностью открытой под ним, приговаривая:

— Да мальчик, кричи, стони, громче...

Послушавшись приказания, Тсуна снова сладко простонал в ухо, насаживаясь на член, который задевал простату где-то там, внутри. Но вскоре капитану Венков стало мало этого, и он прошептал:

— Как тебе это нравиться...- Он отвязал руки лежащего под ним мальчишки, а потом дёрнул вверх, переворачиваясь и оказываясь лежащим на спине а Тсуна верхом на бёдрах. Он сжал член Савады и проговорил: — Давай мальчик, покажи как ты хочешь!

Чувствуя наслаждение ситуацие Тсуна бездумно начал насаживаться сверху со всей силы и безвольно шептать:

— Да, господи, да.. м...м! сладко.. да...- Он уперся ладошками в широкие плечи наслаждающегося его движениями зеленоволосого Кикие, и опустился резче, чем раньше. 

Сладкая боль прошлась внутри смешанная с наслаждением, и Савада вскрикнул. Он повторил это движение, чувствуя одобрение со стороны капитана, который простонал под ним, и надавливая одной рукой на его талию, начал вскидывать бедра входя сильнее, а второй ласкать в такт этим движениям его член.

Тсуна прижался к губам, лежащего под ним мужчины, целуя легко и невинно, но глубоко и чувственно простонал чувствуя скорое наступление оргазма. Кикие страстно ответил на нежный поцелуй, вовлекая мальчишку в игру языков, и изучение рта друг друга, и довел его до оргазма в пару толчков, и вскоре кончил сам.

Савада упал сверху обессиленный и уставший, но весьма и весьма счастливый, и прижался, стараясь сохранить остатки тепла. Его сил хватило только на то, чтобы выдавить:

— Спа...сибо..

Капитан обнял его, целуя в макушку и не спеша выходить из него сказал:

— Рад что тебе понравилось. — И добавил с улыбкой — Ты ещё надолго у нас задержишься так что повторим..

Эта фраза задела чувства Тсуны, и он почувствовал, что у него словно открылось второе дыхание — силы снова прибыли. Он обхватил ногами за талию расслабленного капитана, и страстно поцеловал, чувствуя, что возбуждение накатывает новой волной, отыгрываясь за полгода воздержания.

Кикие рассмеялся, чувствуя, что член Тсуны снова встает:

— Какой голодный. Тогда поработай язычком.

Савада послушно провел языком по шее, обхватил губами соски потираясь пахом о зеленоволосого капитана, но тот надавил на плечи, вынуждая спуститься ниже, и дать ему то, чего он хочет. Мальчишка спустился ниже, выводя узоры на животе, то дуя холодным воздухом на мокрые разводы, то горячо дыша, лаская в это время рукой его член. Кикие блаженно застонал откидывая голову и закрывая глаза. Заметив это, Тсуна усмехнулся, и легко провел зубами по члену, а после «загладил вину» языком и губами.

Капитану было мало этого, и он зарылся пальцами в его волосы, вынуждая взять в рот. Тсуна покорно пустил плоть в рот, обхватывая её языком и губами во рту делая ощущения полнее, и в это же время вводя в себя два пальца. Шевеление внизу привлекло внимание Кикие и он поинтересовался язвительно:

— Какая же ты шалава Вонгола. Кто тебя трахал?

Тот не стал отвечать, решив, что разговариваться с набитым ртом не вежливо, и лишь простонал, прикрыв глаза и не выпуская плоть изо рта. Капитан не любил, когда его вопросы игнорировали, причем так грубо, поэтому он решил слегка отомстить непослушному пленнику, двинув бедрами, и заставив мальчишку принять его член глубже в рот. Тот испуганно распахнул глаза, и отстранился, закашливаясь и вынимая из себя пальцы.

— Ого... — Издевательски протяну Венок. — Прости.

Внутри Тсуны словно переключился счетчик с одного на другой, и он спокойно посмотрел на своего мучителя и насильника, и легко улыбнулся, поднявшись.

— Боюсь, что нет...

Кикие заинтересовался, и посмотрел с любопытством на мальчишку. Ему было интересно, что же тот теперь намерен делать. Тот аккуратно наступил на открытый пах капитана Венков, и улыбнувшись прошептал:

— Кажется, я уже не хочу, милый... — Его распирал безумный смех, хотелось чужой крови, боли, но он почему то не мог доставить настоящую боль тому, кто принес ему такое наслаждение всего несколько минут назад.

Кикие лишь хмыкнул, не почувствовав даже малейшей боли.

— А кто тебя спросит? — Он резко вздёрнул Тсуну вверх лозами, связывая и долбанув об стену и кинул лицом на пол, удерживая бёдра поднятыми.

Савада не чувствовал страха, он все так же смеялся, и ему было плевать на то, что он абсолютно беззащитен и открыт перед своим врагом. Он чувствовал, как безумие расползается по его сознанию, и он сам не может уже контролировать своё тело, и все так же безумно смеется.

Кикие встал сзади, и резко вошел, сразу же беря бешенный темп, втрахивая мальчишку в стену. Тот весело кричал, вместо стонов и смеха, будя всех вокруг:

— Да!! Да!! Давай!! Давай! Ну же!!!

Кикие ухватился зубами за загривок Тсунаеши и стал вбиваться все жестче, сжимая до боли член Тсуны. От этой боли тот и очнулся из этого минутного помешательства, и заскулил от боли:

— Хватит....хватит.. не надо..

Но капитану Венков не было никакого дела до скулящего под ним мальца, и он совсем не собирался сдерживаться, продолжая размашисто ебать того.

— Хватит! Пожалуйста.. — Тсуна тихо выл на одной ноте, откидываясь назад, и стараясь обхватить его за плечи и прижать к себе Кикие. Боль стала отступать, и Тсуна, ухватившись за плечи вбивающегося в него капитана, почувствовал, что это перестало быть обжигающей болью, а раскатилось по телу столь же обжигающим удовольствием. 

Заленоволосый капитан чувствовал, что скоро достигнет разрядки, и ещё больше подталкивать его к оргазму стали стоны уже счастья и удовольствия Тсуны, который выдохнул, перед тем как кончить в ласкающий его член:

— Люблю тебя...

Этих двух слов хватило, чтобы Кикие оглушительно кончил следом, и придавил того сверху, шепча в ухо:

— Ого! Уже любишь. — В его голосе была все та же насмешка, но Саваде, кажется, не было дела до того, что над ним только что посмеялись, потому что после такого бурного секса он не понимал уже где он и с кем он. 

У него осталось лишь одно желание и он выдыхал спертым от предыдущего секса голосом:

-Умо..ляю.... по..жалуйста... 

Капитан хмыкнул, слушая эти мольбы:

— Что ещё?

Мальчишка тяжело дышал, стараясь сформулировать желание, а капитан дождался, когда его попросит тихо-тихо краснеющий Тсунаеши:

— Обними..меня...

Отказать ему у Кикие решительно не было сил, и он убрал лозы, сдерживающие Тсуну, и придерживающие того во время секса, развернул его к себе лицом и взял на руки. До кровати было всего несколько шагов, но Тсуна уже не мог самостоятельно ходить — сил не было ни на что, Он всего лишь сжался в руках капитана, стараясь согреться.

Тот уложил его на кровать и лег рядом обнимая. Все чувства нахлынули на Тсуну — нежность, боль, унижение, удовольствие, и их обилие заставило его поскуливать, но прижиматься изо всех сил к тому, кто прижал его к себе, хотя он уже и не понимал кто рядом.

Посмотрев на этот сжавшийся и скулящий комочек Кикие нежно погладил его по волосам и спине, и тот неожиданно успокоился, прижавшись плотно-плотно в источнику тепла и нежности, и снова прошептал:

— Люблю тебя..

Зеленоволосый Венок вздохнул:

— И на кой мне Вонгола? Того и гляди Бьякуран-сама приревнует...

Тсуна нежно улыбнулся в грудь к прижимающему его капитану, словно отвечая на все вопросы, которые только могли бы возникнуть у капитана Венков Мельфиоре.

Этот умиротворенный вид заставил Кикие самого улыбнуться, и прижаться к себе теплый комочек и тихо признать:

— А ты очень даже неплох...

Тсуна заснул в его руках с улыбкой на губах и ощущением того, что он под самой надежной защитой в мире. Глядя на него, Кикие понял, что он не отдаст это небо своему.


End file.
